A Day In The Life
by lizteroid
Summary: Here's a new oneshot from yours truly, it's a fluffy Foxxay fic set during the Seven Wonders finale, with a spin on how it should have gone down. Rated as T


_**Author's Note:**_ Here's a new Coven fic for you guys, it's my first Foxxay fic and it's pretty fluffy. Hope you enjoy it...I don't really know where I was going with this to be perfectly honest, but here it is.

* * *

She could hear the grains of sand trickling through the pass as each second ticked on. Since losing her sight for the second time, Cordelia's sense of sound had heightened, she could hear the faintest of sounds which, when living with four other girls, each wanting to become the new Supreme more than the last, was something that was most definitely advantageous. Delia heard the first sharp intake of breath as Queenie rose from the Descensum task, part of the Seven Wonders, surviving from her visit to her own, personal Hell.

As Delia listened for the next gasp from one of the girls, she kept her focus on the trickling sand in the timer, listening for each grain tinkling to the pile below, regrouping and forming more time wasted than what remained for the task to be completed. The next to return from her descension to Hell was Madison, revealing she had been playing in a network musical, and had not managed to score the leading role. After a brief pause, Zoe rejoined the living as she quoted back her Hell had been that she and Kyle had repeatedly broke up.

"There's one left..." Delia whispered to herself, "Misty..."

It was Misty who had not yet returned from her descent. Was she stuck in her Hell? Cordelia frowned behind her sunglasses as she waited for the young, swamp witch to rise, gasping for air as she had done when she had been revived by Queenie upon finding inside the coffin. However, she had not yet even flinched. Cordelia counted, there were at least twenty more minutes before Misty's time would be up, she just had to make it back, the Coven wouldn't do without her. Cordelia couldn't do without her.

Time was trickling on, grains falling into the pit below, those tiny grains making such a racket in Delia's mind. The time was deafening to her. The others were gathered around, she could hear their movements, Myrtle was settled in the air chair, centred amongst the other girls. Delia wondered what was taking Misty so long to arrive back in reality, what could her Hell be to keep her so occupied...

Her blonde, wavy locks fanned out under her head, the shawl Stevie Nicks had personally given to her in the same manner, as she lay as peacefully as if she were sleeping. Even without the gift of sight, Cordelia could see how Misty was; trapped in her Hell, while the others had already returned. Time, it was marching on without Misty, she was running out of time to return, to live and continue in the Seven Wonders.

Delia didn't know what to do, she was certain Misty had the powers to complete and succeed in the trials which befell during the Seven Wonders, the trials each Supreme had to complete to ensure she was The One. But here she was, stuck in a looping Hell, with no way to return. The Headmistress dropped to her knees bride the young witch, casting her head over her, sensing.

"She's stuck..." Cordelia announced to the other witches as they sat around, relaxing after their personal ordeals in Hell. Cordelia could feel the warmth radiating from Misty's lifeless body, she was close beside her, "We have to help her..." Delia stated, her voice trembling. Misty could not be lost to this trial. Too many witches had been lost, the numbers had dwindled, decreased, and Misty would become another if help was not given to her. The tears had arrived in the corners of her as she heard her surrogate mother speak up.

"There's nothing we can do, she has to get back on her own." Myrtle told her, drink in hand as she looked on at the scene before her.

Only now, upon hearing those words, did Delia allow her tears to fall. She felt so helpless, knowing that Misty's time was running out and she was stuck, but she alone could help her return. Through her tears, Cordelia spoke up, "Misty..." she sobbed, "Follow my voice..." she whispered before pulling back her emotions and allowing her voice to raise, "We're all here waiting for you. _Sequere. Lucem. Venite ad me_..." Delia pronounced each syllable as carefully as possible as she rocked with Misty, willing the young swamp witch to return.

The other girls looked between each other, wondering whether the young blonde would beat the clock, and rise just in time for the last grain of sand toppling to the pile below in the timer. Zoe held onto Kyle as they both witnessed the scene, Madison, although not an ally of Misty did not will her to pass, she didn't deserve it, she was so simple after all...and Queenie, Queenie was frightened for the blonde, if her Hell was anything like her own had been, she feared for Misty's soul. Myrtle however, had to remain neutral, she couldn't allow emotions to tip her judgement and allow revivals where they were not deemed as necessary nor fair. And, Cordelia knew that.

After what seemed an infinite silence, with just Delia's intakes of breath through her sobs, Myrtle finally spoke those dreaded words, "The time is up..."

The life she was cradling in her arms, disintegrated. Cordelia felt nothing but dust, tiny, light particles covering her hands, her skirt, her being. Misty was no longer in her arms, her lap. She was gone. Through sobs, her body wracking, Cordelia sat amongst the ashes that once made up the Cajun witch, Misty Day. She had been the sunlight that the Coven had needed, she had brought her naïve ways, her love and obsession for other outcasts and nature, and she had been humble. That was what Delia was most going to miss about Misty, those childlike, simple qualities which none of the other girls had possessed.

After she had calmed herself, Myrtle saw the moment right to take Cordelia out of the room, and have her change out of the clothes which still held onto Misty's life, what she had once been. The other girls had been told to remain in the parlour, to sit in silence and not move anything. Upon returning to the parlour with Myrtle, Delia spoke up, "Before we recommence, I would like to take a moment to remember our fallen sister witch, Misty Day..."

"Can we get on with it?" Madison piped up swiftly, sounding all but enthralled with Cordelia's imminent speech, "I didn't really know her that well..."

"You're a stone cold bitch." retorted Queenie, shooting a glare at Madison, whom Misty had christened 'Hollywood' after their to-do days prior.

"When you play with fire, you get burned."

"She's right..." Zoe added, agreeing with her fellow witch, Madison, "Misty's gone, there's nothing we can do about it."

Swayed by the others' lack of respect for the fallen Misty, Queenie allowed the moment of remembrance to be disregarded, "Alright then, lets get on with finding the new Supreme..." she sighed.

Myrtle stepped forward, allowing herself to recommence the trials of the Seven Wonders, "The next task for our candidates is Transmutation." and no sooner had she finished announcing the next trial, Zoe had allowed herself to travel from the couch next to Kyle, to standing behind Madison, where she tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Tag. You're it..."

The girls seemed to be experts in the art of Transmutation, and allowed themselves a break from the Seven Wonders. Madison, Zoe and Queenie allowed themselves to tag each other, rushing about the parlour, the dining room and headed outside to take in some morning air. Each of them had seemingly forgotten about Misty's passing already. However, it was as Kyle and Myrtle were leading the Headmistress outside to oversee the girls' game of Transmutation tag, did Delia feel a tingle upon her shoulder.

"Misty..." she whispered to herself, sensing that it was just a whisper of ash that had not been collected when she had changed her clothes.

The tingle intensified, and she felt a weight which bore down upon her shoulder. As Delia stood in the doorway to Miss Robichaux's, she could sense a familiar warmth, until she felt arms wrapping around her. Clinging to her like a life raft as she held onto her cane and felt the morning sunlight upon her face, from behind her sunglasses, shading her eyes and providing protection.

"Misty?"

"I-it was horrible..." she whispered into Cordelia's hair, her soft Cajun accent barely audible above the girls playing tag, oblivious to her return.

"Misty, but...how? I don't understand..." Delia began, her hands shaking as they rose to clutch onto the younger witch who was still clinging to her, "Wh-what happened to you...?"

And suddenly, screams. Screaming, high pitched and piercing as Kyle flung himself from the entrance and down the steps to reach Zoe, "Help! Somebody help us!"

"What is it?" Cordelia questioned, "What happened...?" inhaling a mouthful of Misty's soft, blonde hair as she spoke.

"It's our dear Zoe..." Myrtle gasped, grasping at Cordelia's hand, "Take my darling, Cordelia back into the house, little bird..." the eccentric redhead commanded Misty, who nodded and indeed did as she was told, only now letting go off the Headmistress of the Academy and leading her back inside the school.

As the others whined and wailed outside, Misty had closed the door and was walking with Cordelia along the corridor, taking her back to the parlour where the Seven Wonders had begun. She sat Delia down on the couch and took a seat in front of her, on the floor, resting her hands on Cordelia's knees, letting her know she was there for her Headmistress.

"I don't understand..." Delia spoke up after a brief silence, "I held you, the time...it ran out, and all I felt was dust..." she spoke lightly, for fear of upsetting Misty. Worrying that Misty was not really there, that her touches, her scent was all a figment of her own imagination and willing of the young witch to have returned.

"I knew what was coming next, I was ahead of the game..." Misty replied, speaking just as delicately. Misty saw Delia raising her hand, reaching for hers, wanting to feel her presence once more. She allowed herself to reach for Cordelia's hand, meeting her touch and staring up into her face, her tragically beautiful face. With those eyes that haunted, from the self sacrifice for a second sight. She could see that Delia still didn't understand how she was here, living and breathing, so Misty continued, "The Transmutation task...I knew Myrtle was gonna suggest that next, so I got a bump on the competition just as the timer ended..." she sighed.

"And, the dust..."

"Stevie's shawl..." Misty responded, "I met her, and that was more than enough to get me through this life. The shawl was just a bonus..." she smiled.

Cordelia could sense the smile Misty had allowed to crack her once sombre expression, and she allowed herself to smile also. The Headmistress gave a gentle sigh and shook her head, "This is incredible...but, your descent into Hell, what happened?" she felt Misty's hand turn from limp and light to stiff and heavy, controlling her own hand.

"He made me do it..." she responded, her tone was forced, hissing, curt. The young swamp witch chewed at the inside of her mouth, "Over, and over again...I didn't want to do it..." she replied, shaking her head now, "They all laughed at me."

"Who? What happened?"

"I was back at school, they called me 'freak' and...and, my teacher made me dissect a frog."

"We'd never make you do that here, Misty."

"I-I know...I feel protected here, like I belong." Misty stated, "I heard you..." with the pause, Misty knew Cordelia didn't know what she was talking about, so she elaborated, "I heard you, when you held me. You told me to come to you, follow your voice..." she nodded softly, once again holding Delia's hand, "So, I did..."

It was at that moment Cordelia found herself pulling at Misty's hand, pulling for her to sit beside her, wanting her near. Misty complied and took the space right beside Delia, sitting almost flush against her, side-by-side. Once more, Delia could feel the warmth radiating from Misty as it had done when she had held her during the Descensum task, their thighs were touching and even through the fabric of her linen skirt, Cordelia could feel the intricate beading and lace of Misty's dress.

"I...I wanna do something for you..." Misty spoke up, her voice barely a whisper again. Tentatively, she reached, stopping with her hands suspended in mid-animation between her own body and Cordelia's, she thought. Sighing, the young witch gave herself a nod and continued, closing her dexterous fingers around the arms of Delia's sunglasses. She pulled them off, lightly and set them in Cordelia's lap before moving her hands back to her face, covering her eyes.

"Misty, what are you doing...?"

"You wanted the gift of sight, I'm making you see..."

"I don't need my eyes to see..." Delia responded.

"I wanna do this for you, as Headmistress of this school Miss Foxx, you should have sight." Misty nodded, her fingers finding Cordelia's eyes as she began to chant. After a short pause, Misty convulsed her hands and pressed both her thumbs to Delia's forehead before removing her hands from her face. Cordelia's eyesight had been restored, earning a gasp as she blinked and gazed around the room, seeing the portrait of her mother hanging on the wall in such a prominent position. She glanced to Misty, noting she was really there, back as she had been before the Seven Wonders had begun, "Misty...!"

"Beauty can only be blind for so long..." she whispered, clasping her hand in Delia's as she smiled and gave a gentle nod.


End file.
